fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Duchess
Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickety, the First, Last and Only (Thank Goodness) or simply Duchess (referred to by her full name in the pilot movie,) is a dutchess who is also imaginary friend; who is a recurring character and one of the main antagonists of the series ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ''(the others being Berry, Terrence, and World. She speaks with a German accent and is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Apperance and Personality This imaginary friend is a scheming, pompous, negative, rude, arrogant Picasso-like pain in the neck, who is actually two-dimensional when she turns her head or body (except in "House of Bloos"). She's considered a "high-maintenance" friend, not wanting to do anything for herself, and is so lazy that she needs somebody to open her eyelids when she wakes up. The residents seem to follow her commands because she is both able and willing to scream incredibly loudly for an indefinite period of time without rest unless she gets what she wants as was seen when she lived next door to Mac and was able to yell non stop from him going to bed to his waking up. She can also control Extremosaurs as seen in "House of Bloos." In a few episodes, she has helped someone, but only so that she could help herself. For example in "Affair Weather Friends," she was actually trying to tell Mac about Bloo hanging out with "Barry Bling" (aka Berry in Disguise) behind his back. In the pilot, she and Terrence conspire to get rid of Bloo after the millionaire's spoiled daughter wants to adopt him (and, in the process, rename him "Tiffany") instead of Duchess, who was chosen by her mother and father. As punishment for trying to get rid of Bloo, she was not kicked out of the house, but rather was forced to stay as she desires to leave. Despite her desire to leave, Duchess insults almost everyone who tries to adopt her except for the rich family in the pilot showing that while she badly wants to leave she doesn't want to live in any less pampered lifestyle she would be forced to give up if she went home with a normal family (in other words, she wants to be adopted by a rich family). Everyone else desires her to leave very badly however, so much so that Mr Herriman spends the entire budget for advertising adoption on her, even saying that he will pay a family to take her. Unlike the other characters, Duchess does not appear in the series finale "Goodbye to Bloo"; she is last seen in "The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awsome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To." Trivia *There is a running gag where she believes she is the most beautiful in the world, only for everyone else to consider her extremely ugly. *Her face resembles a portrait of Picasso. *Height 5'8 *With High Heels: 6'0 *Weight: 125 lb *Birthday: May 3 *She is next to Coco and Eduardo in the picture. *She can control Extremosaurs. Episode Appearances Season 1 *House of Bloo's *Dinner Is Swerved *World Wide Wabbit (non-speaking cameo) Season 2 *Partying is Such Sweet Soiree *When There's a Wilt, There's a Way (non-speaking cameo) *Bloo's Brothers (non-speaking cameo) Season 3 *Duchess Of Wails Season 4 *The Big Picture Season 5 *The Big Cheese (non-speaking cameo) *The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power! (non-speaking cameo) *Bride To Beat *Affair Weather Friends *Better Off Ed (non-speaking cameo) Season 6 *Destination Imagination (non-speaking cameo) *The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Female Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Yellow Imaginary Friends Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Female Imaginary Friends Category:Animal Related Imaginary Friends Category:Manipulative Villains Category:Royalty Category:Reformed Villains